My New Family
by vampirestalker
Summary: Grace is a 14 year old girl who gets dopted by the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

My New Family chapter 1 adoption

My name is Grace. I'm 14 years old and live in foster care.  
I've wanted a family ever since my parents gave me away.  
It was a cloudy day in Forks it usually was. I sat on my bed reading a book hopeing that some family would adopt me.  
Then I saw this couple come in but they didn't look that old.  
All of the kids had to stand infront of their beds and hope someone would pick them. The couple looked at all of us and told Kate who was the manager of the foster home anyways, I didn't expect Kate to come over to me and say they wanted me to be apart of their family."This is Grace, Grace this is Carlilse and Esme your new parents." " Thanks, Kate." she just nodded. When we got to their car I wanted to faint it was a Mercedes. " This your car?" " Yes it is really Carlilse's car." We pulled up into the driveway and I saw this huge house. " This is your new home." " Wow. was the only thing that I could say." When we got inside I could not believe what I was looking at. " Grace meet the family." " Thanks Carlilse." They were just beatiful. " This is Jasper and his twin Rosalie and Alice, Edward,  
and his girlfriend Bella, and last Emmett. Jasper looked like a book worm from Harvard. Rosalie looked like a Barbie. Edward looked like a model. Alice reminded me of a fairy. Emmett just looked like a bear. the next thing I knew Emmett had picked me up into a bear hug that was so tight I could not breath. " Esme, Can I take Grace shopping"  
" Ask her Alice." Grace, Can I take you shopping?" " Sure." I knew I was going to like it here. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shopping Alice took me shopping at the mall. It was like nothing I have ever saw.  
I looked over and saw my old foster family standing outside of Claire's.  
" Alice can we go home now please?" " Sure, how about I take you to lunch before we go home." " Whatever Alice just get me out of here"  
" Grace what has gotten in to you?" Before I could answer her they saw me and started walking over towards us. " Nothing, Let's go. When got in Alice's car I knew I was safe and hopefully she wouldn't ask why I was acting so strange because I don't want to have to bring up my dreaded past. We got home and I ran straight from Alice's car to my room. Hopeing that Alice wouldn't tell everyone that I was acting strange.  
Next thing I know Esme come's into my room. " Hey honey, Alice told me we weren't yourself today. What's wrong?" " Nothing, I just got a little spooked out by something that's all." " Okay but if you want to talk i'm right here." " Thanks, Mom." When I said that I could she a smile forming across her face.  
" Well there is something I think you and the family should know."

( AN WILL GRACE TELL THE CULLEN'S HER SECRET) Chapter 3 is coming very soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a long time since I have updated. Here's chapter 3 Hope you enjoy.**

" **Okay, I have a strong feeling Grace is hiding something from us but I am not quite sure what it is." Edward said looking very curious. " Grace, honey is there something your not telling us?" Esme asked in a caring voice. " Um… nope I can't think of anything." I lied. I did have a secret but I was ready to tell them yet. I have only been living here for three months. **

**FLASHBACK **

**I noticed my mom walking in holding hands with two toddlers. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek. It kind of made me mad and upset. How could she have another family when I was taken away from her when I was eight. " Uh, Alice, can we go home?" I asked afraid to take another step towards the door. " But, you haven't ate anything yet." Alice said looking puzzled. " I know but I just need to go home and lie down.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" **Okay, I do have a secret that need to tell you guy's. I was abused by my dad, my mom was a drug addict and I had an older sister named Hannah. I got taken away from my parents when I was eight years old." I could feel tears pouring out of my eyes. " My sister died when she was fifteen because my dad beat her so bad. I have a picture in my pocket it was taken the day before she died." I passed the picture around and Bella started crying as I told my story. They all rushed up to hug me and say everything is okay. " I am so glad you adopted me." I said through tears.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were still standing in the middle of the room. About five minutes later they all let go of me. " I'm going to my room." I said to Esme. " Okay honey." Esme said. 

TWO YEARS LATER…..

I was turning sixteen in two days. Alice was driving me crazy. She wanted to have a huge party. " Alice, do we have to invite everyone from school?" " Yes, my dear little sister." Alice told me with a sparkle in her eyes, like she gets when we go shopping. I woke up the next morning dreading that my birthday was tomorrow. 

School was boring as usual. " Hey, mom what are you cooking?" I said as I walked in the door. " I'm fixing homemade pizza." Later I sat at the table did my homework, ate dinner and I was off to bed. 

Alice called me at lunch and told me to be home at five o' clock. I knew she was throwing a party. At five I walked through the front and the whole house was decorated with ribbon and confetti. It looked amazing. " Happy Birthday Grace." They all sang. My friends were dancing to the music. I decided to join them. The party was just about to end when… " Grace, come outside and see your present." Dad said. I walked outside and saw a black Jaguar convertible. " Oh my gosh you guys got me a Jaguar." I said so happy. This was an amazing birthday.

Next chapter: Grace drives her car to school when someone steals it. Grace also gets a visit from a past bully.


End file.
